Question: When three standard dice are tossed, the numbers $a,b,c$ are obtained. Find the probability that $abc = 1$.
$abc = 1$ only when $a=b=c= 1$. The probability that $a=1$ is $\frac16$. Therefore, the probability that $a,b,c$ are all 1 is $\left(\frac16\right)^3 = \boxed{\frac1{216}}$.